Draco's Twins
by Magicalflame
Summary: Hermione, sucessful Mistress of Magic and Draco, rich 'playboy'. The only connection they have together is their twins. What happens after Draco find out about them 13 years later after the couple was broken up? read & review!
1. What happened after the break up

Alex: Ello! It's Alex(duh!) and since Taylor has given the story back to me, I'm redoing it.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter and will possible never.

Draco's Twins

Angel Diamond Granger was born on October 6, 1992 with her older brother by 20 minutes, Adam Chris Granger. They were identical twins only because they were magical. With their soft silvery blonde curls and big grayish silver eyes with brown speckles, they were so adored and spoiled by Hermione's friends and family.

13 years later:

"Mommy! We're over here!" shouted Angel on the top of her voice. Adam winced at his twin's volume but ran along with her to their mother. Hermione Jane Granger was now older, in her late 20s, but looked beautiful. Her bushy brown hair was straightened and honey gold highlights sparkled in the sun. Her slim figure had lots of her fellow workers chasing after this single parent. She was now a very success witch, being the elected Mistress of Magic when Fudge was forced out of office after the war.

"Oh, I've miss you guys!" said Hermione hugging her children. They were in their 3rd year at Hogwarts and were on summer vacation. Angel was a beautiful girl with most of the boy population chasing after her but didn't notice with trying to keep with the title of smartest witch in the school. Her bright gray eyes and tight bouncy curls match well with Hermione's generic gift, a heart-shaped round face. She played Keeper with Adam seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team which and kept the trophy since the great Harry Potter had left school. Adam was a "hot" guy but was extremely protective of his sister not letting anyone date her. He have a small 4 pack and kinda had a protective nature towards his family which stole hearts along with his almost colorless silky blonde curls.

"We've miss you too!" answered back the twins. The group headed to the long sleek black limo and climbed in. On the long car ride, Hermione and her children told the other of the latest news.

20 minute later:

"We're back!" shouted Hermione getting out of the limo. Their home was a cozy large estate with about 20,000 acres of meadows and a huge marble house which was more like a palace. Hermione paid for it with her Mistress of Magic salary and her inheritance from both of Hermione's families.

"Miss Hermione, you have a guest waiting in your office" said the little house elf running to the car." I told him you didn't want to see anyone today but he wouldn't leave."

"Don't worry about it Mary. Kids, I'll be right back." said Hermione disappearing in a shower of blue and gold glitter.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to see anyone today." said Hermione after appearing the richly decorated office.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll have to speak to me" said a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Hermione seeing the person sitting on one of the chairs.

Lol Kinda cliffie! The more you review the faster the chapter comes. Flames allowed.


	2. Draco!

Alex: OMG people reviewed! Holy shit (sorry Taylor) you guys save the story cause I was bout to delete it. Lol

Disclaimer: we will never own Harry Potter sobs

"Draco!" cried Hermione hoping it was just a nightmare.

"When were you going to tell me about them?" shouted Draco pointing behind Hermione. The twins, looking guilty, walked from behind Hermione heads down. (Now I no you're wondering how this happen but u have to wait)

" I don't have to tell you anything!" yelled Hermione.

"Oh! It that how its going to be! They're mine too. Just look at them!" roared Draco (wow lots of yelling, lol).

"You're the one that ran away when I told you I was pregnant "said Hermione going in Mistress Of Magic mode.

"What do you mean? You're the one who was speaking so quietly that if a bug flew by your mouth, it wouldn't be able to hear you. I even asked you to talk louder over and over but when you did, Potter had yell that the Quidditch match was starting," said Draco with a smirk that made Voldmont look like a little puppy.

"Well, sorry! "Answered Hermione sarcasm just dripping. " I'm very use to telling my boyfriend I have a child growing inside of me and that it's his."

"I bet you are, you slut! I'll ruin you just like you did to my children and me will be safe from their smutty mother. "Shouted Draco earning a loud and hard slap. He jumps up from the comfy blue velvet armchair and disappeared in a wave of silver & green glitter.

After he left, Hormone's legs collapse and tears started to stream down her face. The twins rush to help their mother.

Sorry about the short chapter and how much it sound likes all the other Hermione having Draco's children fan fictions. Please review. Sorry if the next chapter doesn't come as fast as this one but I promise to have a big surprise and a good one. The next chapter will come after Taylor has time. Again Review better and longer chapters. I'm also going to start a new story.


	3. Surprises

Alex: I'm here alone TT. So sad. Thanks for all who review! I love them. Please review more

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Draco's Twins:

"Mommy, who was that?" asked Angel with a confused look. Hermione, being unable to lie to her adorable children, started her tale.

"Well, you see that is Draco Malfoy, your father." said Hermione feeling another waves of tears. Adam saw this and grabbed a tissue, handing it to her. "He and I dated for a long time during our 7th year until we broke up. I still remember that day, Christmas morning, I saw them in his bed. I was going to give him his Christmas present. She was my only female friend. You see, she was Ginny Weasley, (AN: Sorry Taylor and my Ginny-fans reviewers but I hate that character. She is so annoying) Uncle Ron's only sister. It was a really serious relationship and I didn't know about me being pregnant until it was over. I'm surprised my plan worked this far. You see, I put a spell on you guys so no newspaper could photograph or write about you. "

"Is that why Uncle Ron doesn't talk much about his sister?" asked Adam getting mad that someone would cheat on his wonderful mother (AN: the twins and Hermione are very close.).

"Yes. Seeing as how Draco apparate in glitter, he's part of the Ministry. That's why I don't apparate with a pop." said Hermione seeing her children's confused faces. "He must be the new Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports. We better be careful, if he was anything like at school, he'll try to take you away from me. Now let's not worry until he does something and pack for our trip. Harry (AN: I don't care if there's no position but he's the vice Minister of Magic) is going to take over for me while we'll in Italy (AN: I'm so jealous! I want to go there so bad!) for 2 weeks."

In Italy 2 Days Later:

"Wow! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Angel looking at their new summer home that Hermione had just bought.

"Go in, I have some surprises for you" said Hermione smiling as the twins raced to be first to reach the 40 feet oak doors.

"Grandpa and Grandma! I've miss you" shouted Angel and Adam together seeing the adults waiting at the doors. They hugged their grandparents and gave both a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, seeing as how I just saw you kids 2 days, we have been apart for a long time." said their Grandpa Severus (An: LOL! I told you there was going to be surprises in this chapter) sarcastically.

"Oh Severus, really!" said Grandma Minerva.

"Mom! Dad! I've miss you!" said Hermione hugging her father and stepmother. (An: you see after the war

which was during her 7th year, she had been told that she was adopted by the Grangers, who were killed during a raid in Diagon Alley, that Severus Snape was her father. Of course she looked more like her pureblood mother who had bushy brown hair that straighten as she got older and chocolate eyes. Wow that was long author note.)

"Now you are allowed to miss us. I haven't seen you since the beginning of the school year. Why is that?" asked her father.

"I've been really busy with that 9/11 attacking in America. The American wizards and witches were begging for help. You can read how well that went in the Daily Prophet." replied Hermione.

"Don't worry dear, everything will come out fine." said Minerva soothingly.

"Kids, I have to talk to Grandpa and Grandma, why don't you go in and see your other surprises." Said Hermione..

"You spoiled them too much." sighed Severus.

"So does the entire bloody world." whined Hermione jokingly.

The twins pushed open the doors and a loud surprised was yelled by the people behind the door. Angel's and Adam's best friends and their parents greeted them. Along them were Ron and Luna's daughter Gwen with Bill and Fleur's son Michael, who was 2 years older than his cousin and the twins.

"Thanks Mum!" shouted Angel and Adam in unison running to hug Hermione.

"Just wait, your last surprise is coming." Accio broomsticks!" said Hermione waving her wand. The latest brooms soon lay on her palm, the ThunderLightening and FireHeart (same speed and power as the ThunderLightening but made more for the girl Quidditch player.)

"Hermione! I have to talk to you!" shouted a loud voice. Hermione turned around. Harry was at the entrance holding what seemed the latest copy of the Daily Prophet.

Sorry for that cliff hanger but I couldn't help it and if I used too much Author Notes, I had just to. The more reviews I, the longer the chapters will be so review! Check out my new story, it a HarryHermioneDraco love triangle and the chapters are a little longer. Please Review!


	4. Rita Skeetar

Alex: Hey! Still Alone TT. O well.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, will never cries

Words To My Reviewers:

Slytherinhouse101: Thanks! You're my first reviewer. Hope u and ur sis like the story so far

devilofhumer: Loved the multiple reviews! I'm glad there are other Ginny-haters(kinda) out there besides me

Brunettechic521: Thanks for reviewing. I'm not going to end this story yet but I'm pretty sure I'll run out of ideas and there'll be a sappy ending 

Steff: Glad you like my story. Part of the reason I kept this story was cause of your review

bippity boppity boo: I'm happy you like my story and I'm trying to make the chapters longer but you'll just have to wait til my writer's block ends.

nosie: Loved the reviews! Glad to hear from u

meghan: been reading different stories. Hope you like the twists that r coming soon (hint hint lol)

Death Angel's Fate: So glad you're going to update. cheers thanks for reading my story

Now To the Story

"What is it Harry? Are you suppose to be at the Ministry Of Magic?" asked Hermione staring at her fanatic best friend.

"Read this!" yelled Harry shoving the newspaper under her nose. Hermione grabbed it out of his grip. The headline hit her like a 2 ton boulder.

Malfoy Finds His Children

Written By Rita Skeetar

Draco Malfoy, newly appointed Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, has just learned that Hermione Granger, his ex-girlfriend has hidden his own children from him. Our own Mistress of Magic has placed a spell that prevents us from mentioning and photographing the twins but was it also to keep Mr. Malfoy from finding out. This reporter is worried that if our own trusted Mistress of Magic has been hiding things from her own ex-lover as important as this what else is she hiding?

"What are we going to do?" panicked Harry seeing Hermione lift her head.

"Nothing." said Hermione though looking calm on the outside was in dread.

"Nothing!" exploded Harry. "Do you know what is going to happen? Democracy is taking over the Ministry of Magic and elections for Minister/Mistress of Magic are coming soon.

"Harry, calm down. Relax. I have an idea. We're going to have a little talk to our good friend Rita." said Hermione calming her best friend. "Sorry guys. I have to go. Angel and Adam, be good. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

Hermione hugged her children and kissed her cheeks and thanks her parents.

At the Daily Prophet

Rita Skeeter

"Hello Rita. Did you miss us?" asked Hermione in a clearly fake voice.

"Ah! The Mistress and her Vice. What can I do for you" said the tacky woman in the same tone as Hermione.

"You have broken rule 1943 section 4B, a child/children may not be mention on any media unless given permission by her guardian." stated Harry.

"But I have didn't mention their names though I couldn't even if I had tried." sneered Rita Skeetar.

"Yes, but you did mention the children's parents and you broken the rule with that and mentioning they're twins." answered Hermione in a professional way.

"However" sputtered Rita but she was cut off by Hermione.

"Your trial is on Monday, July 23, 2005. Be there at 10:00 am sharp or you will be pronounced guilty automatically. With that Hermione and Harry walked out of the office leaving a distressed reporter.

"Wow, now I remember why you're the Mistress of Magic instead of a crazy nut." said Harry earning a hug.

"Thanks Harry. You're the best. Now we have to go find Malfoy" said Hermione.

"No need." mock Malfoy walking up to them.

"So Malfoy, what does it feel to be the world's greatest ass." asked Hermione innocently.

"Still have that butt high in the air, Granger?" asked Malfoy. "All I want is my kids. Come with me alone and we can discuss about it."

"No Malfoy you may..." began Harry but was stopped by Hermione.

"Alright." agreed Hermione.

"Apparate to my mansion. I hope you still remember where it is." smirked Draco (AN: so cute Tom Felton is so hot!).

"Of Course." said Hermione; a faint pink lightly dusted her cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by the men in front of her. Even though she hate him for trying to take away her babies, a little of her heart was still his.

"But Hermione it could be dangerous." worried Harry.

"Don't worry Potty. Hermione is a big girl." Draco.

10 Minutes

At The Malfoy Estate

Hermione was still amaze at how beautiful the mansion was. Flowers of rare species were scattered everywhere like common wildflower. The mansion hasn't changed at all it seemed. The black marble was very much like hers but more historical and ancient.

"Why did you leave?" asked Draco in a voice much like a young innocent voice that could have belong to a small child who has lost their favorite toy. His hot breath trickle her ear because of the closeness his face to hers.

"Do you even have to ask that!" shouted Hermione spinning around, hitting his face with her ponytail.

"Ouch! Of course I do if I'm asking isn't it?" sneered Draco rubbing his cheek which was a bright red contrasting his a little tanner but still pretty pale skin.

"Sorry. You cheated on me remember?" yelled Hermione.

"I already told you that I would never willingly cheat on you. I love you too much! That slut put a lust potion in my mouth!" said Draco pleadingly.

"Why was she in your house the first place? You knew I was coming over to exchange presents." said Hermione the hate and malice in her voice starting to disappear slowly but steady.

"She said that you wanted her to get to know you better. Suddenly she just kissed me with the lust potion in her mouth." explained Draco.

"Oh!" whispered Hermione. Her mind was telling her to not trust him but her heart was just going out to Draco.

"Hermione, please give me anther chance!" begged Draco.

"Draco, I…."

Cliff Hanger! Yeah! Sorry, for a short chapter but I'm starting to write longer. Check out my other story! If you have any ideas, I'm open to them. Review please!


	5. Tears

Alex: Hey! I'm baaack! I had this in my notebook but couldn't get time to type it so now it here it is.Anyone miss me? pouts

Taylor can't be with me at the moment so I'm writing alone again though I did get to talk to her and get ideas from her. whispers Happy Taylor

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter sobs on Taylor's shoulder

I'm listening to Good Charlotte and there's a thunderstorm going on so this chapter might be longer than my other chapters . Lucky you!

Draco's Twins Chapter 5:

But Hermione never got to finish her sentence. A familiar voice calling Drakie Poo was heard everywhere in the huge mansion. Soon the owner of the voice was in the same room as them. She ran to Draco kissing him then sitting on his lap.

"What's she going, Drakie?" asked Ginny in a fake innocently sweet voice.

"Better yet why are you here!" shouted Draco standing up and dumping her on the floor. Seeing her wardrobe or lack of it, it showed Hermione and Draco a lot of skin. Ginny was wearing basically a silky black bed sheet. "I see, how it is." Said Hermione a disgusted look on her face. She looked at the smirking Ginny and disappeared back to her children.

"Mommy, you're back!" shouted Angel hugging her.

"Sorry it took so long." sighed Hermione seeing the time which was close to dinner.

"Angel, go to the kitchen and help your grandma. I have to talk to your mother." ordered Snape who was sitting in a plush armchair. Angel ran off.

"Dad, it's nothing." lied Hermione.

"Hermie." started Snape using his nickname for her. "If it was nothing, then why is there worry lines on my forehead? Don't lie to me, I'm your father."

"Draco wants the kids." stated Hermione.

"I know that part." said Snape (AN: I really can't keep called him this. It just seems wrong shrugs).

"I went to his mansion today to clear up everything." said Hermione, starting to break down. He saw that and went to hug her. An alarmed look was on his face. "Don't worry; he didn't do anything to me. He was explaining to me why Ginny and him."

Hermione, with all the pressure, broke into sobs. Severus just hugged her until she stopped.

"Ginny was at his mansion, wearing one of his bed sheet." said Hermione half sobbing.

"How did you know that? Wait, I don't want to know. Let's join the others." responded Severus. They headed to the center of the rich smelling food.

"Hey Hermione! Did everything go well?" asked Harry with a worried look coming across.

"It went fine." answered Hermione. Harry can see that she was hiding something but decided to let it go.

Next morning

Hermione's master bedroom

As the sunlight hit the windows of Hermione's bedroom, she was basically dragged out of bed.

"Mom, wake up! You have to see this!" said an excited Adam jumping on his mother's king size bed.

"Yeah! It's so pretty!" added his equally excited twin.

"Can't it wait?" groaned Hermione.

"Come on!" shouted Adam, pulling Hermione out of her bed. She finally gave up and opened her eyes. Flowers and chocolate were scatted everywhere. They were the expensive kind and mostly dark which was her favorite (AN: I love dark chocolate !).

"Who are these from (AN: Isn't it kind of a duh?)?" asked Hermione sleep slowly losing its grip on her. Without answering, Angel handed a letter to her. In fancy words it read:

My Dearest Hermione:

I promise I have no idea why Ginny was at my house. Please give me another chance. I'm pretty sure you don't want OUR children to grow up without their father. I hope you like my gifts through nothing is strong enough to express how much I love you.

Draco Malfoy

"Look, what he got me!" shouted Angel holding a richly decorated book. The title was Hogwarts: A History First Endition. Adam was handing a bejeweled set of Quidditch balls (AN: lol that just sound wrong).

"Hey Hermione, I see you got your gifts. I would have rather burned them but Angel demanded we carry them up to your room." chirped Ron unknowly breaking Hermione's chain of thought. "I guess you're glad that your bossiness was pass on"

"Me too."said Hermione laughing "Now, everyone out. I have to get dressed."

"Don't worry. I don't mind." joked Ron.

"I'm sure you don't but I do!" shouted Luna hitting his head.

"Ouch!" yelled Ron, following his wife.

In Muggle London

"Mom, isn't that dress so cute!" squealed Angel pointing at a light blue sundress in a store front across the street. Hermione and the twins were in Muggle London carrying lots of bags. Hermione was in a dark blue top that looked like a dress (AN: anyone know what they're called?) and Angel and Adam wore matching gold and silver T-shirts and shorts.

"Why would you want a dress? We barely ever wear anything besides our uniforms at Hogwarts and when we're home, we practice _sports_." complained Adam deciding to say sports instead of Quidditch seeing all the muggles.

"Because we are girls." said Hermione smiling. "We're just go look at it." She winked at Angel. As they were in the middle of the street, a car rushed at them. The driver was shouting get out of the way. He was unable to stop the car fast enough. Bystanders watched as the mother pushed her children away and the car hit her. Someone yelled call 911 as the twins just stared at their mother's lifeless body. When their minds finally adsorbed what just happened, they ran up to her and started crying.

Don't hurt me! I have to go to sleep, it's like 2:30. I just had to write this chapter to make sure everyone knows I'm not dead. Please review, if I get 30 reviews for this story, I'll update. Sorry for taking so long to update. Remember 30 reviews!


	6. Results of the Accident

Alex: I'm back! Taylor's with me so we can write this chapter better than with me alone. I love how fast the reviews came in just after I posted it up though I'm going to tell you that one reviewer no matter how much she/he reviews with only count as one for each chapter.

Taylor: I'm finally writing a chapter!

For Author's Notes

Alex talking

+ Taylor talking

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter and never will. Oh Well! sighs

Draco's Twins: Chapter 6 !

Healers and nurses stepped out of the way as Draco Malfoy ran past them on the halls of St. Mungo's. Almost breaking down the door, in his haste, a healer finally let him in.

"How's she? Will she survive?" bellowed Draco scaring the healer.

"I-I-I'm sorry f-f-for your l-l-loss," stuttered the healer, walking past him. "S-S-She didn't make it."

Draco looked at the person in the bed. She looked almost like she was just sleeping, finally getting the rest she deserved after years of pain and exhaustion. (AN: &: Just keep reading, you'll get it soon.) Scars and bruises still littered her pale face and arms after of abuse.

"Oh Mother!" sobbed Draco, breaking down. (AN: Fooled you! You've been punked. : Alex likes the show, I think it's so dumb.) "Father's in Azkaban getting the Dementor's kiss tomorrow. You just had to live one more day to see that bastard of a man, the torture of out lives get what he earn. Remember when Father was away, you would tell me stories of things we would be able to do when Father dies? They were the only thing I look up to when I was little." Draco calmed himself, standing up, kissed his mother's face. As he walked out, he was almost hit by a healer levitating a very familiar woman. Angel and Adam were crying beside their mother. Draco's heart broke a million times over when he saw the condition Hermione was in. Her clothes were soaked in blood and blood gushed out of her stomach. A healer was trying desperately to stop it but no luck. Hermione was rushed toward the emergency ward. The twins were blocked from entering so they just stared at Draco.

"Hey! You're the one who hurt mommy!" shouted Angel pointing at him.

"Um, I'm sorry for that." stuttered Draco having no idea what to say." Let's go to the waiting room and hear my side of the story."

"I guessed that's fair." reasoned Adam starting to walk towards the room dragging Angel with him. Draco followed them, sitting down, started his story.

"You see, your mother walked in after Ginny Weasley (AN!!: I like the chacter of Ginny, she's cool. : You also like Ron too ewwww and you think Ton Felton is ugly!) pushed me on my bed and kissed me. That made the lust potion take over." stated Draco.

"How could you've been so dumb as to let some give you a lust potion? Those things are bright pink for God sakes!" shouted a very angry Adam.

"When does anyone look at what color their drink is after 5 minutes after they poured it.?' defended Draco. "Besides," he added," the color was adsorbed by my coffee."

"Oh." said Angel and Dram in unison as they digested the new information.

"Hello. Is anyone in here related to a Miss Hermione Granger?" ask a healer who just walked back from the emergency ward.

"Yes! These are her children and I'm their father." answered Draco.

"Here," he said, shoving a stack of papers toward Draco. "We are exactly sure of Miss Granger will make it."

Setting the papers down calmly on a table, Draco rushed at the healer, grabbing his jacket collar; Draco pulled him off the ground several inches.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? If she dies, I'll sue this hospital! o one else I love will dies him again!" shouted Draco scaring the man.

"So you do care about mom." said Adam. With a scowl, Draco placed the frighten man on the ground and answered," Of course I do. Now lets start on the paperwork."

2 hours of bonding and paperwork

"Angel, wake up. The healer's here." said Draco gently. Yawning, Angel opened her eyes.

"Well, Ms. Granger's condition is stabilized but I have some bad news. She's in a coma and wouldn't be able to hear or see you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her." said the healer in a monotone voice. They went into the room; Hermione was laying there hooked up to tons of machines and looked so delicate that if you touched her, she might break.

"OH Mother!" shouted a sobbing Angel. Draco's face was full of different emotions, worry, sadness, and frustration and finally angry at the driver who had escaped with no injuries. Adam stayed where he was, frozen. His strong pretty mother was fighting for her life partly because of him. He looked at a machine that told them her heartbeat rate. Suddenly the green line slowed down and the beeping grew louder. The healer rushed toward Hermione, started casting spells and yelling.

Now this is where we leave off until we can get together and start the next chapter. Sorry!! Now we loved getting so many reviews so we want 60 reviews (sorry for the BIG # lol) before we start writing. sorry for the really late update and this short chapter and that # of reviews means that only when you reach the # we want and when we get time then we post it. SO REVIEW!


	7. Discovery of the Twins' Powers

Alex: Hey everyone! Seems like my muse is back . Taylor isn't here right now so sorry if this chapter sucks. I loved the reviews even though we didn't get 60 reviews pouts. I changed the original 55 reviews Taylor wanted to 60 because I wanted to catch with my fan fiction stories and get new ideas. evil laugh

Responses to My wonderful reviewers:

**TheHellChild:** This story is getting a lot of sadness isn't it? Well drama is one of the genres of this story. Don't worry Hermione won't die (oops, not good at keeping secrets lol), there's no way I'll kill my favorite character.

**Dontwannatell: **Thanks for reviewing! I'll try

**Hermione Charlotte Granger: **um, I pretty sure I'm sane; don't know about Taylor though lol.

**Dracogurl4ever: **Thanks for reviewing and liking my/our story.

**prefectlyfakereality: **Sorry last chapter was really short but on Microsoft Word it was about 5 pages+ and I use large font so it looks like there's more. Sorry about the cliffy but I want to get back at the people who used cliffy on my favorite stories . That metaphor was cute never thought of it that way.

**Cenagirl:** Hermione's going to stay in the coma but don't worry, she'll wake up soon, maybe. You just have to keep reading.

**the JuNiOr VaRsiTy3433:** Thanks for the review. I hate cliffy too but I had to do it.

**meghan:** Just as long as you review a little and like this story, I'm happy.

**Jaina Solo Potter:** Thanks for the compliment! I'll try!

**Nosie:** Hermione's friends and family in coming in this chapter .

Thanks everyone who reviewed .

**Draco's Twins- Chapter 7**

"You have to leave! Don't worry, its just a little thing." said the healer nervously, pushing them out. It was quite clear that he was lying because of his intense stuttering and scared face. Draco stood outside of the door with a teary Angel and a brooding Adam.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll make it. She did help defeat Lord Voldmont and she's the strongest person I know." reassured Draco though he didn't even believe himself. "She wouldn't want us to worry. Let's go get some ice cream. (AN: I want ice cream! poutsThe weather isstreaming hot here TT)

"Ok! She would get mad if she knew we were miserable. Like the time when she had broken her arm, she wouldn't let us worry when she was in the hospital." said Angel with big wet eyes. Draco chuckled a little at the thought.

"Yeah, she's certainly not weak. Let's go." said Draco.

10 minutes

After getting ice cream from a nearby ice cream store, they sat down on a bench, eating. The thought of Hermione stuck in the hospital, unconscious made them guilty so they didn't enjoy it too much.

"Hey kids! How are you?" shouted a person running up to them. The twins looked at him and ran up to hug him. Harry stood there in a soft blue T-shirt and baggy black jeans. Seeing Draco, he glared at him.

"Mommy's in there." said Angel sadly, pointing at St. Mungo's (AN: they're in the wizarding world so St. Mungo's looks like a hospital. ).

"What! Is she alright?" questioned Harry instantly.

"She's struck in a coma in critical condition, fighting for her life Potter." drawled Draco, saying Potter like it was a piece of trash.

"Oh Merlin! Where are you guys going to stay?" said Harry directed to the twins.

"I don't know." said Adam slowly coming out of his brood.

"You can stay with me or go back to the summer house." said Harry.

"Or stay with Me." added Draco.

"I'm sure Severus would like his grandchildren with him during this time. That reminds me, does anyone know?" asked Harry.

"No, I just found out 2 hours ago." said Draco.

"Thank you Malfoy, I'm going to take the kids to their grandparents." said Harry starting to walk away with the twins.

"Not without me! I'm coming with them!" shouted Draco running up to them. Harry pulled out a red leather boot that had seen better days.

"When you guys didn't return, we sent out a search team. Severus designs it so it would tell everyone if they found you three and go back whenever you need too." explained Harry. All four of them put their hand of it and a tug was felt. Dusting himself off, Draco looked around. Severus and Minerva Snape stood in front of him, Severus glaring.

"Where's Hermione? Is she alright? Why's he here?" spat out Severus with an accusing tone.

"She's in a coma at St. Mungo's. He's here because he wouldn't leave the twins." answered Harry.

"I see is he staying?' asked Severus.

"Yes, I Am." answered Draco before Harry opened his mouth to say no.

"Poppy, please show Draco to the guest wing. Draco, you can choose any room but the one with a blue door with stars." ordered Minerva.

Draco followed the little house elf. Poppy was very short and wore a clean yellow sweater with a smiley face on it. Out of curiosity he asked, "Do you get paid?"

"Yes, Mister Draco, Poppy does get paid every week, 10 gallons." said Poppy politely.

"I see Hermione hasn't stopped with the elf rights thing." said Draco laughing slightly.

"Do not insult Hermione! She is the best mistress in the world! She saved me and the others from terrible people!" said Poppy angrily.

Draco looked at the little house elf in amazement. Never had a house elf spoken to him like Poppy just did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm just not use to it." apologize Draco.

"I never thought I would see the day when the great and mighty Draco Malfoy say anything nice or even at least something that isn't a order to a house elf." said a voice behind him. Draco turned around to see a tall man. He had curly black hair and shunning dark blue eyes and was very handsome.

"Blaise, is that you?" asked Draco.

"I'm hurt! You forgot me?" mocked Blaise putting a hand to his chest with a joking hurt look.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!" said Draco hugging him.

"I should ask you the same thing! Well, I'm staying here with Hermione on vacation. You?" said Blaise.

"I'm staying here too. Hermione just got hurt and I'm staying with my kids until she gets better." said Draco.

"Oh! Is she alright?" What do you mean your kids?" asked Blaise.

"She's in a coma. I'm the father of the twins." stated Draco.

"You're _him_! Oh Merlin!" said Blaise with a slight tone of anger.

Before Draco could answer, a large barn owl swoop from a nearby window dropped a heavy letter on his poor blonde head and flew away. It read:

Mr. Draco Malfoy:

I'm sorry to have to tell you this right after your mother had died. Hermione Myranda Granger is in a deep coma and there is no possible way to force her out of it. Her condition is stable but we are not sure if she'll wake up anytime soon. Again, I deeply sorry I had to give you this terrible news.

_Marie Lauren Thomas_

Head Healer of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

"Your mother died?" asked Blaise who had been reading over his shoulder.

"Yeah." said Draco, his face icy cold.

"At least she's in a stable condition." said Blaise cheerfully.

"She's in a coma! She might never wake up! How can you be so happy." shouted Draco.

"Because she's strong and now she has a better chance of living. She's going to get the best care I promise." said Blaise.

"How can you promise that? I paid tons of money and my mother still didn't get It." said Draco.

"Because I'm head of the board for St. Mungo's." said Blaise.

"Oh! I never knew that." said Draco.

"There's lots of things you don't know." joked Blaise. "Poppy, you can go back to your work. I'll show Draco to the guest wing."

Blaise led Draco to a long hallway full of colorful doors. They passed a blue door with yellow stars.

"Is that room taken?" asked Draco.

"Yeah." said Blaise in a monotone voice.

"Whose is it?" questioned Draco.

"I can't tell you." said Blaise in the same tone.

"Why not?" demanded Draco.

"Because I'm under a tranquilla spell." answered Blaise.

"A what?" said Draco.

"A tranquilla spell. Hermione invented it. It enables her to choose who she tells the secret to and who is allowed to know or isn't. If I somehow manage to find a way to tell you, I'll feel a great amount of pain and I'm never be able to talk." explained Blaise.

"Oh, wow, Hermione's good. Can't I just go in?" questioned Draco.

"Not unless you know the password. Then again even if you knew it, you wouldn't get in." said Blaise.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"We don't know. You have to do something before you say the password but I can't remember what. Its hazy." said Blaise. They stopped in front of a grass green door with silvery sparkles. Strangely it had Draco Lucius Malfoy written on it in fancy cursive letters. "I think you'll find this to your liking."

"How do you know?" retorted Draco.

"One, it has your name on it. Two, the rooms in Hermione's guest wing design the insides to fit every need and want." explained Blaise. "Mines 3 doors down, with blood red snakes and my name on it."

With that he headed to his room and Draco walked in to inspect his. The walls had a few scatter paintings of landscape and a small kitchenette. A door led to a large bedroom with a king-size bed. Connecting the bathroom to the bedroom was another door.

"Wow! How many doors are in the place!" thought Draco.

"A lot." answered Adam standing at the door of the bedroom.

"How did you know that?" stuttered Draco.

"Guess mom really didn't tell you anything about us. Ella and I have 'extra' powers. We're telepath and apparate anywhere we want. Mom got us special license so it's not against the law." explained Adam.

"Ella?" repeated Draco digesting more information.

"Angel." said Adam. "I got to go. She's sad right now. I don't suggest going too close to her, since part of this is your fault; you're just putting yourself in danger. Our room is pretty far from yours so you don't have much to worry about."

"Why do you share a room? This place is huge." asked Draco.

"Because Angel has very little of power over her emotions as well as I can and her powers are controlled by her emotions most of the time. I'm the only one who can calm her and don't worry; our room is only second largest to Mom's.

Adam left Draco thinking and trying to absorb all the information.

"If only Hermione had told me. I've missed out on so much." thought Draco depressed. He laid down the huge bed and fall into a deep sleep.

Wasn't that the worst chapter in the world? Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been working on my new story, Hermione- The 5 year old witch. You should check it out . Hope you don't hate me TT. Please review and please give me some ideas for what you to happen in this story.


	8. Missing Twins

Taylor: This chapter is written exclusively by Taylor. I know, I know. Finally right?

Alex: Hey everyone. This was supposed to be Taylor's way of quitting by instead she's staying! Yay! She'll be taking over this entire story while I continue the other ones. I didn't write any of this, only typed it! When I did write some of it, adding in the detail of their clothes and how Adam and Angel's room looks like, but the main plot thing is hers! She's had a different tone of writing than me it's going to really going to sound different. I only answer the reviews and add in details! This is good because Taylor has fewer things to do then me so she'll update more often.

Warning: Alex: Since I'm not writing this, I'm going to put in lots of Author Notes so don't you fucking flame me! 0: D

Draco's Twins

Chapter 8

Draco's Bedroom

Bang! Draco sat up blearily. He looked around the room, remembering where he was. Not to mention why he was there. His head filled up with a million questions.

"Wake up! News on Hermione just came from St. Mungo's!" There was another extremely loud knock on the poor door, followed by Ron's (AN: Taylor: SO hot! Alex doesn't know what she is missing! Alex: Taylor! Get back to the story!) Voice. Wake up, Ferret!"

Draco rushed out of bed and hurried towards the bedroom door. He viciously unlocked it. To his surprise, not only Ron was outside, but so were Luna, Harry, and Blaise. They made their way pasted him and suddenly Draco was conscious of his current attire. Draco blushed in the manliest way possible in his silk Slytherin green boxers and a T-shirt with a flying silver dragon that was flapping his long graceful wings up and down.

"What is it?" Draco asked grumpily while hastily pilling on a pair of black trousers. "Is she alright? Better? Worse?"

"An owl just came from St. Mungo's. They say she's slowly waking up but won't be able to see any visitors until later today." Blaise exclaimed in one breath.

"We should expect an owl in a few hours." Harry added.

"Minerva's and Severus have made a lovely breakfast for us all. It's getting cold, shall we go downstairs now? Oh, yes! Should I woke Adam and Angel and tell them the good news?" said Luna dreamily.

Almost before she finished her sentence, Draco shouted, "NO! I want to tell them!" All four of the people surrounding Draco stared at him. A moment later, Draco realized how eager he sounded, which surprise himself even more than the others. Choosing to ignore their blunt stares, he asked, "Will someone show me where their room is?"

Only silence met his question. Then, as if snapping from one of her daydreams, Luna took her eyes off of her husband (AN: Taylor: Just to let you know, I do NOT like this pairing. I'm a Ron and Hermione gal myself. It was Alex's idea! Alex: … Taylor? Taylor: Yes? Alex: Just go on with the story!)And turned to Draco saying, "I'll do it!"

10 Minutes Later

"Wow, this place is huge! Why does their entire wing have to be the other side of the mansion?" thought Draco. He thanked Luna who left right after and knocked on the door that she had said was their main bedroom.

"Who is it?" shouted the Adam's voice.

"It's Draco" answered Draco thinking they wouldn't have like it much if he called himself dad. The sound of footsteps grew loud and the door opened to reveal Adam standing in front of him, already dressed in baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt that said I'm lost in through, please send a search party. The twins' room was very large, roughly half the size of a ballroom. It was decorated in the theme colors of blue and silver. The ceiling was spelled to look like Hogwarts's Great Hall. Two large king size beds laid side by side. The one with sky blue sheets was unmade and defiantly Angel's because of the pile of stuffed animals and throw pillows. Adam's bed had silver sheets was tidy with a pair of reading glasses and a small pile of books.

"Do you need something?" asked a voice from behind Adam. Draco looked over Adam's shoulder to see Angel in a sparkle blue corset top and a pair of baggy jeans that looked very much like Adam's. Adam, following his gaze, said, "She likes to borrow my clothes. I don't mind since they're slight bigger than her and cover more skin than the ones made for girls."

Draco felt proud to have a son that would keep the boys away from his only daughter. This made him wonder how he had slipped into the overprotective father skin to fast that he didn't notice. Angel was reading a book, lounging on a soft dark blue armchair, looking very much like the younger Hermione.

"An owl came from St, Mungo's with news from your mother's healers. She's out of her coma though very tired. Another owl will come to tell us when we can visit her." Draco said, answering Angel's question.

The twins eyes' widened and in unison asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" replied Draco happily.

Late Afternoon

Draco was sitting on the veranda with Ron and Luna, glad to escape the accusing glares of his old potions teacher. Angel and Adam had just finished playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Angel winning. They were about to get up to go to their own wing when a n usually large barn owl came into sight.

"Look!" exclaimed Luna, jumping up from the bench that she was sitting on. The owl landed gracefully on the railing and stuck out his leg to the nearest person, which was Ron. Yanking the parchment away from the owl's leg, he opened it. The owl itself glared at Ron for nearly ripping his leg off and took flight.

"What does it day?" Luna said urgently. "Well, can we visit her now? IS it from Hermione? In it, Ronnie? Hmm?"

Draco took a step forward, both his and Ron's mouth as dry as the desert though for different reasons. He gave Ron a questioning look.

"They said- they said she wants to see." Ron stammered.

"Who?" Luna asked almost shouting in excitement. "Adam and Angel? Blaise?"

"No, she wants to see," Ron began, turning to Draco and saying." you."

Draco stared back at him intently.

"Why would she ever want to see me?" He thought nervously, looking for an answer to his own question. "Does she want to yell at me because of that Ginny incident? Please no! Anything but that!"

Draco was awakening from his thoughts by Ron who simply said, "The healers said she wanted to see you by seven o'clock after they're done with the operations."

Draco looked at his watch, shouting, "It's already 6:45! I'll take Adam and Angel with me. No doubt she'll want to see them."

Draco turned to see the twins weren't where they were when the owl came and decide to go to their room and check.

"We'll go find Blaise. Meet you there." said Ron walking away with his wife. Before going to the twin's bedroom, Draco changed into a dark blue robe with a silver star on the chest pocket. He remembered Hermione looked seeing him is blue saying it brought out the blue in his eyes. Draco half walked, half jogged down the hall to their door. He knocked gently, nothing. He knocked again, this time harder. Still no reply, finally he opened the door

"Hello?" Only his echo answered him. Draco performed a quick search on the mansion seeing as how the twins weren't in their room. This took about ten minutes despite it being so big. He of course had apparated. There was no signs of Adam and Angel, no one had seen them Now he was going to miss seeing Hermione because she was going to be very tired after the operation and the healers would only allow her a half hours time before sending her into a drug induce rest. Right when Draco was going to see if he could still catch up with Ron and Luna and tell them what happened, they burst into one of the many libraries that Draco was in.

"We just got-"Ron stated.

"Listen I can't find-"Draco begin.

"No, you listen!" Ron yelled angrily.

"I'm sure this is much more important! Adam and Angel-"

Wait a minute! Another owl just came and it said Hermione is getting worse!"

"Now _you _listen to_ me!_"

"You don't even care!"

"Of course I do! But-"

"You make me sick!"

"Angel and Adam are missing." Draco finally got out.

Ron and Luna just stared blanked at Draco, absorbing the information. Fear and worry dawned on their faces. Luna looked about to faint when she said, "The healer that sent the owl he-he said that he doubts Hermione will make it. That we might have to start looking for a new Mistress of Magic."

Good? Bad? Please review! Alex and I love to hear from you. Sorry about that cliffhanger. You can expect our next chapter soon!

Alex: No one better flame! This was Taylor's first chapter written all by her with me doing to final copy! IF you flame, we're flame you back!


	9. Draco's on the case

Alex: Hey! New Chapter! Aren't you lucky! Taylor had this done in like a week ago but I couldn't find the time to type it so sorry! Taylor, sorry for changing so much of it but I had to for the Draco/Hermione fans out there and me. Don't hurt me!

Draco's Twins

Chapter 9

Written exclusively by Taylor

revised by Alex

Early Morning, Ministry of Magic Conference Room #1

Every single member of the Ministry of Magic Department of Law Enforcement was cramped in the biggest conference room they had. Unfortunely it was meant to fit only 100, the problem being was more then 200 hundred witches and wizards worked in that department.

"Silence," announced a low serious voice, booming throughout the room. It was Draco Malfoy. His handsome face formed into a scowl. "Now I trust all of you red the Daily Prophet. Am I right?"

A hushed murmur of agreement came for Draco's audience. "I'm also quite sure," Draco began again, his voice silencing the Ministry wizards. "That you have read a certain article by a certain Rita Skeeter?"

"Can't say I have!" piped up an older member. "Just don't find her work all that conclusive."

A second murmur of agreement started up in the crowd.

"Well, as some of you may already know, our dearest Mistress of Magic's children, Adam and Angel Granger, are missing. They are also my children, as you see Rita Skeeter was telling the truth, I'm their father."

Gasps were heard throughout the room, some out of surprise others out of horror. For once, Rita Skeeter's rumors had a basic 'ring of truth'.

"I deeply apologize for this awkward amount of space, so I think it would be wise to just get down to business quickly. Our children are missing. At the moment, we don't know if the twins left voluntarily or by force. Personally I presume them to have been kidnapped. Please, I must insist that you keep your voices low." Draco said his patience wavering as his tone became harsher. "Despite the fact I'm the head of the department of sports, I was given this case based on my relations and personal talents. I would like you lot-Fritzmeyer, Davidson, Wilkins, everyone over in that corner- to go door to door all over Britain. Start with the most likely places. I shall expect daily reports. You may hand them in directly to me or to a Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter, or Mrs. Luna Lovegood-Weasley who will be assisting me on this case." Draco ordered while gesturing behind him to where Ro, Harry, and Luna stood.

"Hey! Why do the Mistress of Magic's kids get the entire department just because they're hers! There are a dozen cases just like this one!" shouted a man's voice out of the crowd. Shouts of agreement rang soon after him. Draco turned briskly at the foolish man, his eyes glowing.

"Why, you ask? Rogue Death Eaters are still in England. Hermione's children are the first to be targets after her. Would anyone else say anything?" yelled Draco who had to be held back by Harry and Ron in order to stop him from lunging at the poor guy.

"I'll like to say something." spoke Harry shyly. "I have to say the Mistress of Magic-Hermione, as she usually likes to be called- is a very dear friend of mini and that I care for her deeply. Please if anyone had information, come forward now. I know she'll be devastated to hear about Adam and Angel -er- when she wakes up from…."

Ron steeped forward, coving Harry's mouth, whispering in his ear. "Too much information! Do you want Hermione's condition known everyone? The media will have a field day with it"

"Um, that would be all." Harry said nervously, praying nobody noticed his little slip up on Hermione's unstable condition. Before Ron could say something, Luna steeped in front of him to say her short speech.

"I'll like to think that I was close to Adam and Angel and I hope they think the same way as I do. Please, I ask all of you to put forth your best effort to find them"

Ron touched his wife's shoulder and said. "That's pretty much sums it up." He nodded towards Draco to continue.

"As for the rest of you," began Draco as he calmed down, "I want you to drop all of your current assignments unless they are of greatest importance. I will be the judge of that, thank you." he said. Sighs of relief and annoyance echoed through the room. "You will follow up on all, and I mean all, leads that we find and receive. If you have any questions, see me in my office. Any complaints will be issued to our Vice Minister of Magic, Harry Potter. I have his permission to do all that I necessity to complete this case."

With that, he swept away, appararting in green sparks.

St. Mungo's

"We're loosing her! Quick! Wands out!"  
Flashes of bright blinding blue light and Hermione gasped for air, her eyes snapping open.

"She'll be okay. At least for the time being."

The Ministry, Draco's Office

"NO! No! No! That is not an emergency!" screeched Draco as another trembling witch fled out the door and away his short temper. He was losing count of the number of times people had came in and tried to get out of their duty. And that was their duty, no matter what they thought of it. There was another knock on the door.

"What now?" Draco said loudly.

"It's Harry.

"Come in. What is it? Please get on with it, I'm swamped at the moment-"

"Excuse me for interrupting," said Harry mockingly. "But Fritzmeyer just game me that report for today."

"A report? This early? It's only been 6 hours. How could they have finished so early? I mean, at this rate, it will take months just a square foot of Britain."

"I know that!" Harry replied angrily. "It isn't my fault! They're just too exhausted. Everyone is! All of us, including you, have been working hard all day! What more can you ask from us? Well?"

Harry's teeth grinded together loudly as Harry was growing more irritated by the second.

"DO YOU EVEN WANT TO FIND ANGEL AND ADAM? Or do you want them to stay missing? I would hope," Draco answered, meeting Harry's hard graze. "That you would feel the same way as I do. I guess you don't care about them."

That was all was needed to set Harry off.

"HOW, FOR ONE SECOND COULD YOU THINK THAT I WANT THEM GONE? HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT! Do you think I want to tell Hermione IF she ever gets better that her precious children are missing? You are the most selfish pig that I ever met, you know." spat Harry at him. "You're not the only one who cares about them, so don't jump at everyone's throat. Don't you fucking think that I don't love them (AN: Alex: Sorry Taylor, I just had to put this in. This is a teen rated story so there should be at least some cuss words!)."

Harry threw the report at Draco, slamming his fist on the table and shot him a disgusted look.

"Get the hell out!" screamed Draco.

"My pleasure!" yelled Harry, storming through the door but not before softly saying "Hermione wouldn't have wanted this."

After Harry left, Draco answered, "That's because she only cares for others. She would looked for them herself."

One Week Later, Midnight, St. Mungo's

"Do you think she'll make it?"

"She doesn't have much of a chance. Who do you think they'll replace him with?"

The first healer wrinkled her nose, "Shouldn't we be positive? There's always a chance, no matter how little."

"Nah! The only way she'll pull through is if a miracle happens."

"How long does she have?"

"A week. Tops."

Hermione's Estate, 7pm

"Boy! What a dog!" Luna remarked as she walked through the front door. She was followed by a equally tired Harry and Ron. Draco was still in his office, working hard.

"Who's making dinner? I haven't eaten in nine hours!" Ron complained.

"I'll do it if you help." said Luna in a playful tone.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." replied Ron.

Ten minutes later, Harry was in the middle of making pork chops while Ron and Luna talked with him in the kitchen. "So let's review what's happened since Hermione was hit." suggested Ron.

"Alright, she was hit and went to St. Mungo's. Draco must have found out she was there somehow. He met Adam and Angel, and toke them back here."

"Then." said Ron. "Wait….. Blaise got really upset after he took Draco to his room. Like-"

"Like he was jealous." finished Harry. "Did anyone notice that we haven't seen him since the morning the twins disappeared?"

Comprehension dawned on all of the three friends, their minds putting together the pieces.

"We have to tell Draco! How could nobody realize this?" Luna asked as she and Ron rushed to the sitting room. Harry threw a handful of Floo powder shouting Draco's office.

"Is dinner ready? It's only been 15 minutes." shouted Draco seeing the three heads bob in the flames.

"It's Blaise! Blaise took Adam and Angel!"

St. Mungo's, Hermione's room

"She's fading fast! Get your wands! I said get your wands! Now! Hurry!

Flashes light up the small room, almost blinding the healers.

"One more time!"

"Any pulse?"

Alex: Hey! Sorry for that cliffies! Don't worry, you'll find out how happened to Hermione!

Taylor: Please review! We love to hear from you! Don't worry! Alex won't curse like a potty mouth anymore!

Alex: Um… about that….

Taylor: What did you do?

Alex: (weak laugh) nothing…. gotta go! Please review!

Taylor: Alex!


	10. Better or Worse?

Taylor Sorry for the blank chapter last time! My mistake, I'll try not to do it again.

Draco's Twins

Chapter 10

St. Mungo's, Hermione's Room, 12:37am

Hermione's eyes shot open. Her vision was blurred for a moment, but then it cleared up. She saw machines scattered about the room. There were bright green lights from one of them that flickered on and off, casting a sickly glow on her face. She sat up, but didn't make a move to leave the hospital bed. Where could she be?

"Hello?" Hermione called quietly, almost whispering. "Hello?" she called again. There was still no reply. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there. Hermione would have to wait another hour until she would be found by a confused healer. But until she was found, she just sat and waited.

Ministry of Magic, Draco's Office, 6:03am

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, his eyelids drooping. He heard a slight tapping. He sat bolt upright, his bloodshot eyes searching madly for the source of the noise. His gaze met the window, where a large tawny owl hovered in the air.

He rushed towards the window, unlatched it, and grabbed the parchment that was tied to the owls leg. He read aloud to himself. "'We are pleased to inform you that the wand of a Miss Angel Granger has been found. It was located seventeen and one quarter miles from Gringotts. The last spell the wand performed was the killing curse. Truly yours, Matilda Winkle.'"

Draco crumbled up the parchment and threw it over his head. He grabbed his cloak and sped out the door. He was halfway to the lift when he remembered that he could apparate.

In a matter of seconds, Draco arrived at Hermione's estate. He rushed down the hall to the kitchen where he found Harry and Luna at the counter packing up sandwiches. Luna looked up and said, "Hey! We didn't expect you home this early!"

"Where's Ron?" Draco asked breathlessly. "Where's Ron?" he repeated.

"He went to find you! You will never guess what happened! A owl just came from-" Draco cut her off.

"I just got a owl from one of the people from the search party. They found Angel's wand! The last spell it performed was 'Avada Kedavra'."

"Do you thing she might be... dead," Harry said, his tone serious and full of worry. "Do you think they're _both_ dead?"

"How could you talk like that!" Luna asked angrily. "We have to have hope. No giving up!"

"What will we tell Hermione? I would never be able to tell her that her children are-" Draco began.

"Well, you should figure out what to say soon, Hermione's regaining consciousness."

A wave of relief through Draco like waves during a storm. She was going to be okay! But soon the relief turned to guilt and then to fear. If Hermione found out about their children, missing or possiblely dead, in her fagile state, who knows what will happen.

Draco's thoughts were interupted when the kitchen door opened. Ron stepeed in.

"Well he isn't at the Mins-" He began but stopped when he spotted Draco. "Did you hear?Hermione's going to be fine.Great, huh?"

Luna gave Ron a look tha tplainly said. "Shut up." He returned Luna's look with one of questioning and Luna gestured him out of the room. Harry and Draco stood in silence until the two returned.

"We can't tell her!" Ron shouted at once. "We just can't!"

"He's right." agreeed Harry. "It wouldn't help anybody. If anything, it would make thigns worse! Hermione would be devestated. She would never recover."

"Fine." Draco replied. " I get the point! Let's just go."

St. Mungo's, Hermione's Rom 8:23 am

When they reached St. Mungo's, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Draco hurried to the front desk, "We're here to see the Mistress of Magic, please, Hermione Granger."

"Oh yes!" said the woman at thedesk. "We've been expecting you! She's been moved to room 774".

"Thanks!" Luna shouted before trying to catch up with the men who were running towards room 774. The group of four made their way to Hermione's room, Draco in the lead, Luna bring up the rear. It took them a moment to find the correct door. Eventually, Rom spottted it at the end of the hall. When they walked in, Hermione was asleep. Realizing that he had bought nothing for Hermione when he saw Harry with a card in his hand and Ron and Luna with the food and rink. Draco conjuredup a boquet of yellow roses with his wand fromachocolate candy in his pocket. Thatway the roses were edible.

In the room, Hermione sat there, still and blinking. Everyone crowded around her.

"Whereare Adam and Angel?" asked Hermione,the first words escaping her lips since she woken up. Draco's mind raced as he strggled to come up with a reason they weren't in the room.

8:47

"Ohhh!" Blaise criedas he stretched his arms. His hand were gloved, but blisters had manage to show themselvesunder the gloves. He picked up his shovel ad began to dig what he soon hoped to be a finished grave. Metal and dirt hit every other over and over.

Taylor: Please review and help me beat Alex in this contest! The contest is who can get more reviews on their stories (mine is of course Draco's Twins while hers is Hermione - The 5 Years Witch) by Christmas (decemeber 25, 2005) wins. I'm falling a little cough couch behind so please review!

Alex: If she wins, I have to get her about 10 pictures of Rupert Grint! I can't lose! If I win, well she hasn't decided what she has to do. Anyone have any suggustion?


	11. Danger

Alex: Ello! I'm back! Taylor has given this story back to me so….lol! Sorry I took so long. My life has been very busy with school ending. Now it's summer which means more updating! Yay! Please tell me any ideas or stuff like that for Draco's Twins.

**Draco's Twins**

**Chapter 11**

At St. Mungo's

"_What am I going to do? I can't tell her that the twins have disappeared. It won't be good for her in this state. Come on Draco! Think!_" thought Draco, desperately thinking.

"Draco? Tell me!" ordered Hermione who was feeling very tired and was running on panic almost completely.

"They're staying with their grandparents!" answered Harry in a rush of words. He noticed how much Draco was struggling and decided to help him out if only to help Hermione who was still in an unstable condition. Draco left out a sigh of relief which soon didn't last for long.

"Oh." was all that left Hermione's mouth. "Send for them, would you Harry?" added Hermione.

"Of course! But I might warn you it'll take a while. They're gone back to Italy since the twins seem to need to relax and forget for awhile. Seeing their mom injured like that, well you can probably guess the worry and stuff." said Harry. The lies came out of his mouth like melted butter. Harry may be a bad liar but who said years in politics improved. Also Hermione was tired, her guards down.

"Hermione, I'm sure they're going to be alright. Here, I got you these chocolate flowers." assured Draco. Hermione took the roses from him, smiling at him. This filled Draco with joy that he had so long hadn't experiences. Soon the rest of the group gave Hermione their gifts.

"Thank you!" said Hermione happily. She unwrapped one of Draco's yellow roses. Yellow roses were her favorite flower and it seemed he hadn't forgotten.

"Well, I must be going, to send an owl to your parents!" explained Harry hurrying off.

"We must go too!" said Luna in her dream-like way.

"What? To where?" asked Ron confused and not understanding at all what Harry and Luna were trying to do. Luna glared at him for a minute and pulled him out of the room.

"Thanks for the gifts!" shouted Hermione as the door closed, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"That was a bit odd." murmured Hermione.

"Hermione?" questioned Draco getting her attention.

"Yes?" responded Hermione.

"Did you miss me or even thought of me before you left that _day_?" asked Draco about a question that had bugged him since that one day of his life. The day Hermione left him, thinking he had cheated on her.

Hermione looked closely at him, seeing the sadness and wondering in the silvery blue eyes.

"Yes, almost every night." answered Hermione truthfully. She moved slightly closer, as much as possible in a hospital bed, to Draco. "Draco?"

"Yes?" questioned Draco leaning closer. The air seemed thick with tension and love.

"Did you miss me?" asked Hermione, her mouth so close he could smell the chocolate rose on her breath.

"Every single day." replied Draco before closing the gap. He placed his lips on hers. What started slowly and almost like a first kiss turned into a passionate, fiery kiss. Finally it ended with the couple breathing deeply.

"Wow." said Hermione after getting the required air that her lungs needed.

"Wow? That's it?" joke Draco. "What happened to that was awesome? Just wow?"

"Yup!" said Hermione in a joking manner also. "I just can't believe after all these years, I still love you."

"How could you not?" said Draco, flexing his muscles in a comic way. Then his face got serious. "I love you too, Hermione."

The couple shared another kiss, this time less intense and was more on the sweet side.

"Ok guys! You can come in!" shouted Hermione, flashing a loving smile at Draco.

Harry, Luna, and Ron all walked in guilty but with a huge grin on each of their faces.

"Hello Mione." said all three of them in union.

"Now I really want to see my twins. Harry, did you really send an owl?" asked Hermione.

"No, I'll get right to it." said Harry lying again. He rushed out of the room, pretending to do as Hermione asked.

Meanwhile

"Get away fro me!" screamed Angel in terror.

The ropes that tied her hands back around to the pole were rubbing harshly on her delicate skin. Adam was beside her in the same situation, trying to sooth her. The thing that caused her to scream in fright was a very sharp, shiny sword coming closer to her face.

"Shut it!" shouted Blaise who was holding the sword which was decorated in beautiful jewels and the Zabini emblem on the hilt. His shout quickly silenced Angel.

"Blaise! Why are you doing this?" questioned Adam. He had a bruise on his cheek that was turning an angry purple. It was from Blaise hitting him for disobeying him to be quiet. Blaise glanced away from Angel's teary face to Adam's mad one.

"It's none of your business." answered Blaise who was slightly guilty. He truly cared for these two but his task had to be done.

"Well, you bought us into this so…" cut off Adam. Blaise's wand was aimed at his face. Adam fell silent into a blank face that looked like he was bored but truly he was very confused and frightened.

Blaise turned his attention back to Angel. Carefully, he slashed her cheek lightly. Drops of crimson blood slid down, a few drops falling into a tiny bottle Blaise was holding.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" shouted Adam who could not keep his mouth silent. Angel's tears soon mixed with the blood on her cheek, creating a clearer, watered liquid.

Adam walked over to Adam and slashed his cheek. He bottled the blood.

"Angel? Are you are ok?" whispered Adam when Blaise turned his back to him. The twins were 'seated' close enough that they could whisper to one another without Blaise knowing.

"Yes." answered Angel, her tears slowing down until there was none. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Angel. I'm sure Mom or Uncle Harry will come a save us though." reassured Adam. Angel looked at him intensely before flashing a bright smile with watery eyes.

"You're the best Adam!" commented Angel. She leaned her head on his shoulder seeing as a hug was impossible. Suddenly she was looking at a shiny blade, so polished that she could see her reflection, in front of her. It blocked her view of Adam's face which was still a bit stony.

"Get back!" ordered Blaise. He placed the sword on the ground after Angel sat back. "Now, let's begin."

Blaise poured the two drops of blood from each of the twins in a wooden container. A beautiful white rose was thrown into the mixture, its petals soaked with the crimson red of the blood. The sight was gothic beautiful. Soon the sparkly glitter like powdered fairy wings was added, causing the combination to glow with a surreal light.

"_Friendship dies but Love will live_

_Joined by the bond mother and children_

_Mother will cry out with pain as_

_Children weep for the loss_

_As Union of family crumbles_

_Father will forget the love shared_

_Let Harmony be broken and the Star's light fade" _said Blaise in a hauntingly solemn tone. He dropped the last ingredient into the container: four muggle photos of Hermione, the twins, and Draco. Black mist flowed from the bowl and down to the ground where it spread itself all over. From it came the perfume of sweet flowers, so sweet, it was disgusting.

Angel gasped as the mist drifted towards her and Adam. It soon covered her, sticking to everything around them. Soon all the poor twins could see was black, black, and more black.

Ok! That's all for now! Sorry! I just wanted to update soon badly, I didn't get to make the chapter as long as I wanted it to! I'm leaving soon for a summer class I'm taking so sorry to make you wait even more. Please review!


End file.
